


Drowning in You

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Near-Death Experience, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: “Breathe, damn you, breathe!”





	Drowning in You

“Breathe, damn you, breathe!” I hunched over him, breathing into his mouth in short spurts before slamming against his diaphragm again. I fought the enraged tears and continued cursing him, pleading with him, begging him…

“God damn it, BREATHE!”

His lips were turning grayish-blue. His skin seemed to lose its color. I was NOT going to lose him, by god. By whoever the fuck was trying to take him from me. Hell no. I willed him to breathe, to suck in some air before the damage was irreversible. He wasn’t. His chest was rising and falling due to the air I was forcing into him, but other than that, for all intents and purposes, he was-

No. He couldn’t be. Not yet, damn it. I was sobbing now, tears raining onto his upturned face.

“You were supposed to wait for me.”

I had my wand in my hand before I knew it. Fuck the world if he wasn’t in it. We’d both been through far to fucking much for us not to deserve just a slice of peace. It was being snatched away from us, and I wasn’t going to let it go so fucking fast. Not if I could help it.

I pressed my lips to his chill ones for the last time. I wished that I could see his pale gray eyes. I never got to-

My eyes went wide when I felt his mouth open under me, and draw in a shuddering gasp of air. I fell backwards onto my ass and stared at him for a second, before pulling myself upright and rolling him on to his side so that he could clear his airway. He coughed and spat and vomited up the rest of the sickness. I held on to his shoulder, and he let me draw him up to my lap to cradle his head at my chest. We were both soaking wet.

“Remind me,” he said weakly, “Not to ever do that again. And to throttle you if you suggest it again.”

I laughed, just as weakly. “I love you.” He looked up at me, gray eyes as inscrutable as usual.

Then he smiled, just a sliver of a smile, and pulled my face to him.

“And I love you,” he whispered against my mouth, “Harry Potter.”


End file.
